


Forgive Me

by DarkStarlet



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Squibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarlet/pseuds/DarkStarlet
Summary: Argus Filch is a Squib.





	

He was born, and his parents were so proud, his brother jealous of the now stolen away attention.

He was three, and his brother moved his blocks around for him, stunning his tiny mind.

He was five, and his mother brushed his hair from the other side of the room, the floating comb glinting in the morning light.

He was eight, and his father frowned at him so often now, it became a rare thing to see the corners of his mouth twitch in any semblance of warmth.

"He's a late bloomer," His mother said at ten, when he still hadn't lived up to his father's expectations.

He was eleven... His father was furious, he hated all the shouting, the cursing, the feeling that he'd never be good enough for them, for anyone else in their world.

"I'm so sorry Argus." Said his mother as they left to take his brother to catch the train.


End file.
